


King, Knight and the Captive Prince

by trepezia



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Howard is a creep, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Maria Stark's Bad Parenting, Murder, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, asshole howard, did I mention creepy Howard?, for once, nevermind, not as bad as it sounds, sad and out of it Maria Stark, slavery kind of, so is brian banner, sweet and shy Bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepezia/pseuds/trepezia
Summary: Where Tony is held captive in his own Palace by his father's murderer.Not really though.





	1. Chapter 1

"That's all you got Jarvis?" Tony asked as he swung his sword at the courtesan, one hand behind his back. They were sparring outside the castle, metal armour around their chests and thighs."Sure is not." Jarvis grinned and attacked the prince abandoning his previous trick of only defence. Tony struggled to keep his stance and defend as he stumbled backwards, sweat dripping down his brow and finally dropped onto his ass in the sand.

  
Bruce snorted from the sidelines, where he stood to watch the match, still carrying few papers.Tony looked at him and glared." Well, why don't you fight?" He asked.Jarvis took advantage of him being distracted and pressed the sword to his neck. "You yield?"

  
Tony nodded jerkily.

  
"Oh Edwin, leave the boy alone." Anna scolded from the sideline. She came running towards Tony, helped him back onto his feet and checked him for wounds as Jarvis chuckled and backed off."Are you fine, my Prince?" Tony felt throughly babied as Anna brushed the dust off his dress, But he was grateful for it. "I'm fine Anna."

"If I do, how will the 'Prince'" Tony could practically hear the air quotes. "learn?" Jarvis indulged his wife. "Oh sush now." Anna chastised and hearded him away to their quarters.

Bruce joined Tony as they started walking back towards the Palace."For starters, I know better ways of killing or hurting people other than weapons," he said.

  
"Aha, like what?" Tony asked sarcastically.  
"Like...a new compound that I discovered from those wild mushrooms the soldiers brought back."  
"Really?" Tony questioned, now intrigued. He wasn't much into plant and animal studies like Bruce was, he preferred mechanics. But, this sounded like something he could use while making weapons. Maybe to coat them with.

"Mhmm.." Bruce nodded. "Want to see, Prince?" he asked.Tony chuckled and shoved him. Bruce laughed.

As they headed inside, Tony could see his mother smoking from the second level, dark circles below her eyes and her hair askew. He shook his head and followed Bruce inside.  
Queen Maria smiled at the boys from where she was seated, not sure if they saw her. She put her pipe down and pulled the robe tighter around herself. She looked at the fading sun through the could of smoke and wondered if she ever was a good mother to Anthony. Who was she kidding? She wasn't.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

" Is this the sword that the Chinese traveller gifted?" Bruce asked pointing at the weapon.

"No, That..that is still under, let's say, improvement," Tony replied as they rounded the corner into the main house. "Hmm..." Bruce shrugged and nodded.

"Prince Anthony, Bruce." that would be Brian banner, the Royal Knight, accompanying the king himself, Howard Stark, "Son." he greeted.

Tony went in for a hug with his father while Bruce stood awkwardly to the side. "Father."

  
"Sorry, I couldn't be there when you arrived last night." the king apologised. "No that's quite okay, I understand." Tony smiled.  
He received a pat on his back and a "going to the workshop then?"

"Yes," Tony replied and nodded towards Bruce. "Were discussing stuff."

"Something mischevious, I presume." Brian banner added.Tony chuckled and shook his head. "Not inherently."

"well then Son, I will see you at supper." Howard said as they went their way."Yes, father." Tony replied. He turned around to face Bruce. " Where were we?"

 

After spending four hours in the workshop, Tony and Bruce made way towards the dining hall when a maid arrived with the message of supper time.  
The dining hall was massive considering how only six people sat to eat, occasionally they were others, on festivals or galas, but for the most part, it was only The King, Queen, Tony, Bruce and his parents.

Bruce's mom was a sweet lady and the only person he seemed to care the most about, apart from Tony. Maids and chefs bustled around setting things up and catering when the dinner started. Nobody spoke while they ate. That was a rule.

There was a sudden noise, like swords clanking, outside, followed by a huge commotion. Everybody paused and Howard looked at the closed dining hall entrance sceptically and motioned for the guards to check.

  
Just as the guards were about to open the door, something outside seemed to have pushed it inwards with such brutal force that the entire door broke and collapsed forward, splintered wood everywhere. Tony flinched at the sound, his heart beating a lot faster now.

"Howard!" a voice bellowed, a "How dare you?" followed in quick succession, but from a different person.

  
Tony lifted his hand from where he'd used it to cover his face and his gaze fell on the two men standing at the entrance. They looked deranged.

To his left, Tony saw Howard rise from his seat at the head of the table, also the Royal Knight. They moved towards the strangers, one blond and muscled, the other equally well built, but brunette. Tony saw Brian pull out a sharp knife somewhere from his robe.

He did not like where this was going.

"Steve?" Maria questioned now standing. "Steve! James ! what are you doing here and what is this?"

  
One of the men, the blond one averted his gaze towards Maria for a second, and hesitated but sharply looked back at the King, face red with renewed anger. The brunette beside him looked downright murderous, his shoulder-length hair, streaked with blood as he moved towards Howard and choking him.

Everybody gasped at the display, the Royal knight took that moment to stab him. But before that happened, the blond caught his hand and twisted his behind his back, a crack was heard and Tony was sure that was from a wrist being broken."Not now Banner."

  
Bruce and his mother whimpered and Tony looked at them. While directing his eyes back, he met the cold stare of the brunette stranger. It sent an unsavoury chill down his spine.

 

  
"Stop this, what is going on?!! JAMES!! Steve!!!" Maria cried.

  
The brunette only tightened his clutch on Howard's neck. " Where is Peggy?" he asked so calmly, yet so dangerously. The king struggled in his hold and that ticked Tony off. He broke from his catatonic state and charged forward, only to be shot down with an arrow to his neck.

  
A horrific scream echoed throughout the hall and he groaned as he went down.

 

  
Before he blacked out, he heard a "TONY!!!", but he wasn't so sure anymore.


End file.
